User blog:DancePowderer/656 Abridged
Cover: They Made a Big Choo-choo Train on the Water. Picking up right where it left off last chapter: Everyone: Holy crap a dragon! Luffy: Did it talk? Usopp: HTF should I know? RUN! Robin: You might say that the dragon's arrival is a Grimm time in our excursion. Zoro: Either it's about to sneeze...or we're going to die. Either way I suggest a lateral movement. Dragon: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Usopp: This is just a dream, this is just a dream..... Zoro: Fun time now! Luffy: Wheeeeeeeeeee! Gomu Gomu no Shoulder! Crap, this guy is really hard! Zoro: And so am I. Dragon: Blah blah blah mild suggestion of haki blah blah. Chomp! Zoro: Cartwheel. Damn, this thing can talk. Looks like I owe Luffy a hoagie. Now's a good a time as any to practice dentistry. Luffy (punching it): You're not my father! Zoro: Luffy, I owe you a hoagie. Luffy: Wait, dragons can fly? Dragon: I told you shichibukai, I don't want to buy any of your damn cookies! Usopp: It's hot, my legs are up, and a woman is touching me. In any other situation, I would like this. Robin: Usopp, what do a dragon and the Shichibukai have in common? Usopp: Now is not the time to tell jokes! Zoro: I'm gonna cut it. Luffy: And I make fall down. Dragon: BAAAAHHHHH! Luffy: Damn, this dragon has a hot body, in both senses of the word. Why is there someone stuck in the dragon? Hey, this dragon has legs sticking out of it? Usopp: Yeah, I see four. Dragon: Chomp! Luffy: Hey! I'm standing here! Let's see how you like it! Dragon: Chomp! Luffy: Haha, I made you eat your wing. Shishi, it made a stupid. And down will come dragon, cradle and... Zoro: Usopp, make go boing boing. Usopp: 'Kay. Zoro: The only way to kill a dragon, is to have a lion sing to it. Luffy: That was awesome. And we're flying! Zoro: Let's cook up some dragon. And Luffy, this isn't flying. This is falling, with style (name the movie, get a cookie). Meanwhile, in a place that's not the plot (or is it?). Sanji: Nami, I got more food. It's a (drops tray)...Oh my god, a hot girl, scantily clad, and glistening from sweat is now unconscious and right in front of me. Oh, yeah. This is happening, this is...what smells like a fog of sleeping gas? Gahk, must...make...phone call....oh shit the phone's asleep too...bleh(passes out). Hazmat guy #1: Two humans, a pet midget, and a robot who thinks shoulders are everything. Hazmat guy #2: Tie them up, except the girl. Take her to my quarters. Hazmat guy #3: Sir, you know we can't do that. We're under strict orders... Hazmat guy #2: Ugh, fine whatever. Just take them to M, and make sure that Sean Connery and that guy from ER don't stop you (name the movie, get a cookie). I'm sure these people have no friends who would take their absence as a call to action against our organization. That's never happened before in any plot, anywhere. Hazmat guy #1: Ugh, they don't pay me enough for this job. Meanwhile, back at the place that is far less interesting now (or is it?) Luffy: I'm gonna pull him out. Just like a radish with legs. Legs: Nooooo..... Luffy: One, two...FUCK! Usopp: You ripped his legs off! Luffy: I didn't do it. Legs: I just can't seem to stay on. Anyone got any krazy glue? Luffy and Usopp: We're scared and confused! Zoro and Robin: We're curiously indifferent. Robin: Why can't I see the rest of his body? Legs: I sense a disturbance in the force. Luffy: Me likey. Legs (running): Move, bitch. Get out the way. Get out the way, bitch, get out the way. Where are the legs with which you run harooo, harooo. Where are the legs with which you run harooo, harooo (obligatory music refs, done). Luffy: Join us! Usopp: NO! Category:Blog posts